Mourir au crépuscule Livre II SF
by Asukarah
Summary: Rien n'est plus pénétrant que la redoutable profondeur d'un rêve… Car... J'ai peur de m'y perdre... Rien n'est plus tranchant que le voile immuable de mon cœur… Pour ne pas souffrir, je t'en interdis l'accès...    Suite de mourir au crépuscule. Livre I
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: La majorité des personnages appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Et les miens, je veux dire ceux que j'ai créé, sont: Josh Tyllon, Bid'ka, Fa'aok, Docteur Bleese (dans le prologue).**

Chapitre I

_Rien n'est plus pénétrant que la redoutable profondeur d'un rêve…_

_Car... J'ai peur de m'y perdre..._

_Rien n'est plus tranchant que le voile immuable de mon cœur…_

_Pour ne pas souffrir, je t'en cache l'ampleur..._

_Rien n'est plus instable que l'armature de mes sentiments…_

_Je dois me battre pour redevenir comme avant…_

_Rien n'est plus exécrable que le jeu du chat et de la souris…_

_L'un traque. Et l'autre fuie..._

_Et dans ce jeu dangereux..._

_C'est toi qui me suis._

Pov Fa'aok

Je fixai l'écran virtuel qui affichait tout ce que je savais de _lui_…

Il s'appelait Josh Tyllon et avait vingt et un ans… Un âge mûr, apparemment, chez les hommes. Né sur la planète Terre, il avait fait des études scientifiques avant d'entamer son métier de Surfeur[1]. Nous nous voyions souvent depuis trois ans maintenant et étions (même) fiancés désormais. Pourtant rien ne portait à croire que nous aurions pu nous entendre au point même de nous aimer… Je me souvenais encore de la manière dont s'était passée notre première rencontre.

Il venait de se lancer dans le monde du travail et j'étais celle qui devait le guider dans son apprentissage, car il, comme la majorité des hommes qui tentait l'aventure, avait besoin, en dépit de ses connaissances, d'expérience… J'avais tout de suite détesté cet homme, peut-être parce que j'avais un estime quasiment nul envers les êtres de son espèce, c'est-à-dire, les humains.

Il est vrai que les Oxeniens et les hommes ne se sont pas liés d'amitié du jour au lendemain… C'est que les hommes ont une tendance à se sentir supérieurs et sont dotés d'une prédisposition à la convoitise alarmante… Enfin, j'avais fait d'un attribut, une généralité… Il faut dire que j'étais encore jeune lorsqu'ils ont débarqué et ont tenté - tenté car évidemment ils n'ont rien réussis, ils sont tellement faibles ! - de s'emparer de ma planète natale… Je n'en ai pas gardé bon souvenir…Je suis née sur la plus petite planète d'Ixaarr, notre système planétaire… Sur une planète se trouvant à trois mille cinq cent soixante trois années lumière[2] de la Terre. Oxena… C'est ainsi que nous la nommions.

Je me retournais vers le cadeau qu'_il_ m'avait offert. Un miroir. Je trouvai cette pierre fabuleuse ! J'étais capable d'expliquer des milliers de choses, trouver la solution de nombreuses équations scientifiques (des plus simples aux plus sophistiquées)… Mais le miroir restait un mystère… Peut-être parce que notre planète ne possédait aucun matériau capable de créer un tel… apparat. Je contemplais l'être qui m'observait. J'esquissais un sourire timide et vis la personne en face faire, simultanément, de même … Je ne m'étais, avant de connaître mon promis, jamais vu… Josh avait mis un bout de temps à m'expliquer que c'était moi en face…

Je fixai un moment cette marque, caractérisant ma peuplade, sur mon front (Josh m'avait dit qu'elle ressemblait à une feuille d'érable, un arbre poussant sur Terre et qu'il appréciait beaucoup bien qu'elles étaient en voie de disparition. La cause ? L'effet de serre…). On l'appelait « le sceau ». Chaque oxeniens en avait une différente… Particulière à chacun. Un peu comme les lignes de la mains, différentes pour chaque homme.

Malgré nos innombrables différences, nous nous ressemblions énormément, les hommes et nous…

J'avais même réussis à trouver Josh beau. Non, je le trouvais magnifique… Au delà de notre dissemblance, autant physique qu'intellectuel (j'étais de loin la plus intelligente que ce crétin). Fallait-il dire que j'avais eu plus de temps que lui pour tout assimiler ? Après tout, j'avais cent quarante trois ans.

-Fa'aok. M'appela une voix familière.

Je me retournai et rencontrai ma sœur[3].

-Bid'ka. La nommais-je, puis nous touchâmes, de nos deux doigts les plus longs, le sommet du sceau de l'autre avant de le retirer et nous sourire.

C'était ainsi que nous disions bonjour en Oxena.

Elle se tourna vers mon cadeau et son visage devint pensif.

-Quand vas-tu enfin te décider de poser pied sur Terre ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Je ne le sais pas encore.

-Tu as peur de l'inconnue c'est pour cela que tu hésites, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle de sa voix sage.

-Oui. Lui répondis-je, franche.

-Prend ton temps pour réfléchir. Me dit-elle. Mais ne tarde pas trop ! Ton futur époux risque de ne pas pouvoir attendre très longtemps ! Tu sais qu'ils ne vivent pas indéfiniment.

Je soupirai. Bien sur que je le savais ! Derrière ce sourire affable, je savais que Bid'ka s'inquiétait… Elle savait que je risquais, fort probablement, le voir donner son dernier soupir sur son lit de mort avant qu'il ne fête ses cent cinquante ans… Comment allai-je vivre lorsqu'il ne sera plus là ? Je vieillissais bien trop lentement pour espérer mourir en même temps que lui…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sœur. Tout va bien se passer. La rassurai-je.

Je l'espérai de tout mon âme.

oOo

Pendant que Fa'aok se replongeait dans l'objet énigmatique qu'elle fixait précédemment, quelque part dans l'univers, quelqu'un s'ennuyait de façon monumentale. Aro Volturi. Et il le faisait bien savoir.

Le majeur partie de la garde Volturi, comme à son habitude, s'était attroupée autour leurs trois grandes puissances. Observant avec un certain amusement le plus sage (étrangement) et, d'ailleurs, le plus respecter des trois maîtres.

Il s'amusait à toucher sur tous les boutons de la chaise ferromak[4] et faisait le plus de bruits possible pour que tout le monde l'entende. De son côté, Caius, espérant un moment de paix, fulminait et désespérait de voir que Marcus ne semblait même pas atteint par le raffut pour espérer même pouvoir compter sur son soutien. Il finit cependant par sauter sur ses pieds et donna un coup rageur à la chaise qui vola en éclat suivit des protestations révoltées de son partenaire. Il finit par regretter le bazar précédent.

-Non mais, tu peux te taire ? Et te tenir tranquille une seconde ?

-Mais, je m'ennuis ! Sais-tu, au moins, la valeur cette merveille que tu viens de détruire ?

Caius ne répondit rien. Aro se moquait parfaitement de l'argent. Cela, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

-S'il te plait, prend des vacances. Reposes-toi. Voyage un peu, cela te feras du bien. Proposa Marcus, absent. Il est vrai que rien ne bouge ces derniers temps…

Aro accueille la proposition avec chaleur. Il songea à rendre visite à toutes ses connaissances qui, à son goûts, il ne voyait pas assez.

-Vous venez ? Leurs demanda-t-il.

S'il y avait une chose dont Caius avait envie, c'était de se débarrasser de lui durant quelques décennies. Alors…

-Non, sans façon. Merci. Dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Marcus ?

-Je reste auprès de Caius pour gérer les affaires de la cité. Répondit-il simplement.

-J'irai donc avec Demetri et Alec. Dit-il en tapant dans ses mains. Mes enfants ? Appela-t-il. Ils apparurent devant lui. Préparez vos affaires. Un long voyage nous attend.

°O°

Pov Bella

Je contemplais, avec une certaine appréhension, ma nouvelle clé de consultation [5]. Le quart de mes économies y était passé. Vous vous doutez bien que je n'allais pas jouer avec ! C'était une petite montre résistante, imperméable. J'en avais bien besoin, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir ne pas me perdre si jamais je devais quitter Forks, parce que je doutais de pouvoir me perdre dans une ville aussi petite… Quoique… J'étai capable de tout, pourvu que rien ne soit à mon avantage. Tout… Partant des gaffes les plus minimes (possibles et imaginables) à celles catastrophiques… Il suffisait d'avoir le moment propice… Et ce n'était pas de moments propices que je manquais…

Le deuxième trimestre venait à peine de prendre sa course, les profs nous bombardaient déjà, inlassables, de devoirs… J'étais heureuse qu'Edward fut là… S'il ne passait pas à la maison pour m'aider à réviser, je devais admettre que c'était un excellent professeur, je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu… Enfin… Pas aussi bien.

-Bella ? M'appela-t-il, alors que je contemplais, paisible, la neige tomber du ciel.

Bien que je détestaient la pluie et, encore plus, le froid, je ne me lassais jamais de contempler ces milliers et milliers de flocons, dont la texture parfaite et ordonnée des ses cristaux, restaient un mystère, même de nos jours… Alors que les sciences et technologies étaient de pointe.

Les découvertes avancent et les mystères augmentent… Et les questions se multiplient. Comment ce fait-il que toutes ces choses sont là ? D'où viennent-elle ? Comment sont-elles arrivées là ? Qui les a conduit jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi ? Etc. Etc.

Je sortais de ma contemplation et me retournais vers un Edward qui me regardait. Je réussis, tant bien que mal, à garder consistance. Il tendit la main vers moi. Je me reculais imperceptiblement. Il le remarqua certainement mais fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et m'ébouriffa les cheveux puis sourit timidement :

-Accepterais-tu de passer chez moi tout à l'heure ? Me demanda-t-il. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te montrer… Continua-t-il.

Comme j'hésitai, il tenta de me rassurer :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous serons seuls. Les autres sont parti... Chasser… Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Je n'avais pas vraiment essayé d'intégrer le groupe des Cullen, me contentant de leur dire bonjour et passer mon chemin… Ils étaient trop regardés à mon goût… Mais ce que je ne voulais pas… Et qu'ils semblaient faire… C'était leur manie de me prendre pour la Bella qu'il ont semblé avoir connu… Comment leur faire comprendre que je ne suis pas elle ? J'avais catégoriquement refusé de manger avec eux et finalement, c'est Edward qui avait quitté la table sur laquelle il s'asseyait, d'après ce que m'avait dit Angie, depuis toujours pour se mettre avec moi, c'est-à-dire, avec le groupe de Mike… J'en avais eu, pendant un premier temps, plus qu'une petite gêne, mais apparemment, ils ne m'en tenaient pas rigueur… Ils me laissaient m'adapter…

Edward et moi étions devenus inséparables… Bien que je laissais toujours un espace entre nous deux… Les gens arrivaient à hésiter sur le fait de nous prendre pour un couple ou simplement des amis… Les gens nous trouvaient trop « proches » et trop « éloignés ».

J'acquiesçai et baissai les yeux. Il m'était parfois difficile de le regarder en face, surtout lorsque j'y lisais ce que je venais d'y lire. Cette espérance qui semblait s'intensifier alors que je ne voulais rien promettre… Je ne voulais pas me lier à lui pourtant sa présence m'était… Vitale… Un peu comme quelqu'un qui aimerait bien vivre sans respirer de peur d'aspirer un poison mortel ou autre… Parce qu'il sait que cela viendra un jour ou l'autre… Comme moi je crains de le voir, par son propre chef, me tourner le dos… Car il est mon air… J'ai besoin de lui pour vivre et je ne pouvais m'en passer… J'étais contrainte, donc, de respirer sa présence et le jour où il me quittera (à nouveau) mon air s'infectera de son absence… Y survivrai-je ?

_Ne me fait pas souhaiter ce que tu sais que tu ne me donneras pas…_

-Je t'emmène tout à l'heure, alors ?

-Si cela peut m'éviter d'user d'un Téléporteur[6]…

Je soupirai… J'étais de ces gens qui avaient le mal du transports alors que ceux-ci étaient relativement pratiques et faisaient gagner tellement de temps ! Du moins, quand on ne souffre pas mille maux, après…

La sirène s'éleva nous avertissant de la fin de la récrée et la reprise des cours (tu parles d'une évidence !).

Edward prit ma main et m'entraîna avec lui, marchant à la même vitesse que moi. C'était le seul contact physique que je lui permettais de faire… Du moins, pendant un durée plus longue que les autres…

On était mercredi… Je me demandais si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de décliner sont offre… Car je redoutais passer tout l'après-midi avec lui… Seul à seule… Au moins, à la maison, il y avait toujours, quelque chose pour nous faire remémorer Charlie…

Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance mais… J'avais un pressentiment… Je n'avais pas trop envie de voir ce qu'il voulait me montrer…

Midi arriva rapidement… Trop rapidement… Lorsque nous fumes arrivés à sa voiture (une Prexla Granti 7, d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit) il me présenta une boite contenant de très petites billes oranges (moins d'un millimètre de diamètre). Je me demandai ce que j'étais sensée faire. Il comprit mon questionnement muet et répondit :

-Ce sont des pastilles contre la nausée… Je pense que tu vas en avoir besoin… Sourit-il, moqueur.

-Serais-tu entrain de me faire comprendre que tu sous-estime mon système immunitaire ? Demandai-je, en l'acceptant cependant.

J'avais bien fait de le prendre. Ce mec, s'il le voulait, pourrait faire mourir de crise cardiaque le plus audacieux des joueurs de rallye. Si mon ventre avait tenu le coup, mon cœur avait failli y passer… Non pas que j'eus la nausée, mais ma vue fonctionnait très bien… Et mon cerveau aussi. C'était là tout le problème.

Arrivés, je me traînai au sol, peu désireuse de rester plus longtemps dans cette machine d'enfer…

-Tu aurais du me dire que tu étais pressé ! On aurait utiliser les transporteurs de l'école !

Si j'avais tout simplement refusé qu'il me porte, il le fit lorsque, quelques secondes après avoir quitté ce démon sans pattes et à ailes d'acier, il m'y contraignit dans un éclat de rire face à mais menaces et rougissement fous, et me déposa au seuil la porte d'entrée. Lorsque je vis toute la splendeur de l'intérieur, je sortis, titubant dangereusement, pour voir ce que j'avais raté à l'extérieur… Je n'avais jamais vu aussi bel édifice ! Il ne ressemblait à aucune construction que j'avais vu de toute ma vie. Contrairement à ces bâtiments qui se ressemblaient tous, celui-là avait quelque chose d'unique… Ce devait être ce côté archaïque, cette touche de vieillesse qui faisait son charme… Je sortis un crayon et mon petit carnet et fit un croquis rapide de la maison… Je fixais le résultat :

_J'ai beaucoup de projet pour toi. _Pensai-je en souriant légèrement.

Je me souvins de l'endroit où j'étais lorsque je sentis le souffle froid d'Edward sur mon cou et la douleur que m'infligeait son odeur… Un douleur dont je souffrais de moins en moins… Il apprécia mon travail un moment puis m'invita à entrer.

Si je fus surprise par la décoration unique du dehors, la décoration intérieur me ravit davantage. Et je fus clouée au sol lorsque je vis le nombre colossal d'androïdes, reconnaissables par leurs fronts matriculés, de tous les genres et époques, présents dans la maison… Je n'en avais jamais vu autant au même endroit.

-Wow !

-Rosalie adore la mécanique… M'expliqua-t-il. Elle ramasse tout ce qu'elle trouve et les répare. Cela fait, elle ne sait quoi en faire sinon les entretenir. Personne n'a intérêt de toucher à ses chéris. Finit-il, en levant les yeux au ciel

Il me présenta toute la maison puis me fit entrer dans une salle. Sa chambre…

Un grand lit, décoré de saphir, de diamant, et d'autres pierres que je n'identifiai pas, trônait juste en face de la baie vitrée et entre un poste Otack[7] et une bibliothèque… Le mur et le parquet était revêtu d'habillement bleu, plus foncé au sol.

-Tu aimes le bleu ? Lui demandai-je.

-Beaucoup. Répondit-il. Cette couleur t'irait à merveille. Ajouta-t-il en désignant le bleu plus profond du lit.

J'en fus embarrassée, de ce fait, je repris mon examen.

Je remarquai une porte au fond de la salle, avec un bleu plus nuancé que les autres de la salle. Puis me retournai vers lui. Il me fixait, attendant de voir un quelconque trouble dans mes agissement… Il me dirigea vers la porte puis juste avant de l'ouvrir, il m'étudia. Se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de faire autre chose. Puis se décida.

J'entrai, sous son regard attentif.

Le décor était différent… Tout avait été mis, à l'instar des autres pièces, avec délicatesse et goût. Cependant, il y avait ici, une touche de douceur plus prononcée… Une sorte de mélancolie se reflétait dans toutes la salle. Les couleurs, mariées les unes aux autres, faisant penser à toutes sortes de choses (les arbres forets, le sable rouge du grand désert ou l'étendue des glaciers d'antarctique) sans, pour autant, être étrange… C'était un mélange plein d'amour et de nostalgie… C'était les couleurs d'une histoire… Une belle et triste histoire.

Je finis par remarquer un cube au centre. Un cube transparent qui faisait presque la hauteur de la pièce. Je vis un lit et un sofa en son milieu… Puis un bout de tête de la personne assise sur le fauteuil… Je m'avançai pour la voir.

Ce qui m'interpella, ce fut ses cheveux… Extrêmement long, ils l'entouraient de toute part. Je contournai le mur de verre. Et me pétrifiai.

La personne assise. C'était moi.

Cela, je n'en eus aucun doute.

Edward m'examinait, je sentais son regard posé sur moi.

-Je n'ai pas eu la force de t'enterrer… Avoua-t-il, voyant mon trouble. Je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Je t'aimais vraiment… Je ne pouvais accepter ta disparition. Il me fallait une preuve de ton existence… Il fallait que je me prouve que tu avais _vraiment _existé… Que tu n'avais pas été le fruit de ma simple imagination…

Je ne l'écoutais presque plus… Fixant cette étrange apparition.

_Elle _était nonchalamment assise, les yeux clos, un air paisible sur le visage bien qu'en affichant une expression neutre… Les mains jointes sur sa robe opaline, la tête adossée à la caboche de son siège…

Je la scrutai pendant je ne sus combien de temps, le cœur battant. Soudain, horrifiée, je la vis ouvrir les yeux. Lentement. Elle me regardait avec hargne, toute quiétude évanouie… Elle se leva et s'avança dans ma direction tandis que moi, au cœur de mon angoisse, je me contentai de la fixer, n'osant bouger.

-_Tu n'as pas le droit de me le prendre. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'approcher. _Dit-elle d'une voix sourde. _Il est à moi et je veux qu'il souffre. Qu'il me pleure pour l'éternité._

Elle leva les mains et les dirigea vers moi, celles-ci traversèrent la glace. Elle happa ma gorge de ses mains glacées appliquant une légère pression sur mon cou. Je baisai les yeux, désireuse d'échapper à ces yeux emplis de haine et découvris le sang qui prenait sa source dans son cœur, tachait sa belle robe blanche. Cette robe qui lui donnait des airs d'ange... D'ange blessé. Je sentie l'odeur qui failli m'assommer.

-Bella ?

Je me rendis compte qu'Edward était à coté de moi, inquiet. Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, j'avais bougé… J'étais plaquée au mur… Je sentis une douleur sur ma lèvre inférieur… Je m'étais mordue jusqu'au sang.

-Bella, tu vas bien ?

Je le regardai maintenant. Comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais… Je me rendais compte que… Je devais m'éloigner de lui. Je me retournai et partis, en courant presque, en direction de la sortie…

-Attends, Bella ! Me dit-il en me saisissant par le bras.

Je tentai de me dégager mais il refusa de me laisser.

-Lâche-moi ! Ordonnai-je, durement.

Il me lâcha, ne comprenant pas la raison de ma fureur. Je repris ma course, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers. Mais peu importait. Il fallait que je m'en aille.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bella ? Demanda-t-il, refusant de me lâcher les basques.

Je dis sans m'arrêter :

-Ne m'approche plus jamais !

-Quoi ? Cette fois-ci, il ne me lâcha pas, attendant des explications.

-Je veux simplement que tu me laisses tranquille.

Je ne le regardai pas. Je ne voulais pas voir la douleur (ou la joie, peut-être) dans ses yeux. Je ne voulais aucunement savoir l'ampleur de ses sentiments… Il se tendit :

-Bella…

-NON, Edward. Non ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Ne te rends-tu pas compte que tu passes ton temps, de même que ta famille d'ailleurs, à me prendre pour _ta Bella _? Eh bien, je suis désolée, Edward, mais j'ai la tristesse de t'annoncer que je ne suis pas _ta Bella_. Je ne le suis pas et je ne le serai jamais ! Sa main glissa, je levai finalement les yeux. Arrête de me blesser. Ça suffit.

Il me lança un regard que je crus qui, à l'instar de _cette_ Bella, me transperça le cœur.

-Je t'en pris Bella…

-Non, Edward… Ne me supplie pas…

Je fis un pas en arrière, Je vis une lueur étrange illuminer son regard presque éteint. Il prit, avant que je ne puisse réagir, mon visage entre ses mains et me brûla avec la lave de ses prunelle.

-S'il te plaît… Non.

-Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas. Dis-moi que tu me détestes. Dis-moi que tu me hais. Dis-moi que je n'aurai aucune chance de prendre une place dans ton cœur. Dis-le sincèrement. Je te foutrai la paix, pour toujours.

J'aurai dit toutes ses choses… Mais elle aurait été totalement fausse… Il aurait su que je mentais… De plus… Les mots refusèrent de sortir.

Il en profita pour poser, brutalement, ses lèvres aux commissures des miennes. Je résistai, un premier temps, mais je fus prise par la douceur de son haleine, la réclamation de mon corps et l'amour de mon cœur et l'embrassai avec autant de passion et de désespoir que lui. Je n'avais jamais été autant affective… Mais il arriva le moment ou il dût me laisser pour me laisser respirer… J'eus le temps nécessaire pour reprendre mes esprits, je me dégageai de son étreinte.

-Oublie-moi. Le suppliai-je.

Il serra la mâchoire. Les yeux sombres. Je vis ses lèvres légèrement rougies par mon sang. Je m'éloignai de lui. Il ne me retint pas. Je m'engouffrai dans une cabine que je connaissais parfaitement bien… Le téléporteur. Cette machine qui réduisait mon corps à l'état de molécules et qui pouvait me transporter à des kilomètres… Même si j'avais souvent l'impression qu'il oubliait d'emmener mon ventre à chaque fois. Ce coup-ci, je voulais qu'il oublie mon cœur. Edward posa ses mains et colla son front sur à la glace. Ce fut son air abattu que je vis en dernier…. Alors que mon corps se transforma en poussière et que j'arrivai, moins d'une milli-seconde plus tard, dans la cabine se trouvant aux rez-de-chaussée, près de chez moi.

Je n'eus pas le courage de faire la cuisine, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et me couchai, pleurant tout mon soûl.

_S'il ne me tue pas en me vidant de mon sang, ce sera en me brisant le cœur. _Pensai-je en sombrant dans les bras Morphée.

Je me réveillai en milieu de soirée, en allant dans la salle de séjour je vis mon père mollement couché sur l'unique lit flottant de la maison, puis un carton de pizza sur la table… Je fus attendrie par la vision que m'offrait le visage endormi de mon géniteur. Je le réveillai et lui conseillai d'aller se coucher dans son lit. Ce qu'il fit.

Les jours qui suivirent, je fis tout mon possible pour l'éviter, comme je savais qu'il n'allait pas obéir à ma requête, allant jusqu'à supplier Mike (non, je déconne, j'ai juste amené le sujet, mais je l'aurai supplié, s'il l'avait fallu) de me réserver une place assise à côté de lui. Mais, je ne pouvais le fuir éternellement :

-Excuse-moi, Mike. Dit Edward sèchement, loin de paraître sincère. Mais, je t'emprunte Bella pour quelques minutes.

Je l'aurais béni de m'avoir extirpé de ce dernier si je n'avais pas été si… Incommodée de me retrouver seule avec lui.

Mon ancien compagnon nous suivit inondant mon kidnappeur d'injures. Mais Edward marchait trop vite, m'obligeant même à courir, je manquai de tomber mais il ne se retourna même pas :

-Edward ! Protestai-je, il ne daigna même pas me regarder. Tu me fais mal !

Là, il m'écouta. Il finit par s'arrêter.

-Pendant combien de temps comptes-tu m'ignorer ?

Je ne répondis rien, mon contentant de fixer la rudesse de son échine. Il se retourna vivement vers moi, m'examina, comme s'il cherchait une quelconque réponse sur mon visage. Le sien était impassible mais ses yeux étaient amers.

-Pourquoi me blesses-tu autant ? Pourquoi veux-tu te priver de ma présence alors que tu as besoin de moi autant que moi de toi ?

-Justement ! Il faut que je m'éloigne de toi ! Il faut que je parte loin ! Très loin ! Ne vois-tu pas que je redoutes de m'attacher à toi ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas souffrir ! Parce qu'il m'est impossible de rester avec toi pendant une minute sans imaginer le moment où tu décideras de me quitter… Je prends les devants, comme on dit. Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux **plus** être celle qu'on largue. Articulai-je.

Je savais qu'il aurait mal… J'avais fait exprès d'être aussi dure, si je pouvais l'éloigner de moi de cette manière…

Il leva un pied. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas le voir partir… Me tourner le dos… Cependant. Il me prit dans ses bras.

-Je sais que tu penses vraiment ces mots… Dit-il, la voix cassé. Je reconnais mes erreurs… Si tu savais combien j'aurais aimé pouvoir changer le passé… Je… Il enfouie sa tête dans mes cheveux et versa les larmes, dans un sanglot, qu'il ne pouvait plus verser. Je donnerais n'importe quoi… Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai, pourvu que tu me croies… Il s'éloigna et me regarda dans les yeux. J'ai toujours fait la différence entre toi et _Elle_. Mais tu ne l'as apparemment pas compris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je t'ai montré son corps pour te prouver, enlever tous tes doutes, que rien n'est le fruit de ton imagination… Que je ne t'avais jamais oublié… Que… Te montrant le corps que tu avais occupé autrefois était une façon de te prouver que je notais cette différence… Sans doute n'ai-je pas été très efficace… Je t'en pris… Je sais, j'en ai parfaitement, que je ne le mérite pas… Mais laisse moi une chance… Ne me rejette pas…

Je restai… Pantoise. Comment ce, cet homme, car c'est ce qu'il était bien qu'il fut vampire, pouvait-il savoir les mots que je souhaitai, que j'avais besoin entendre ? Je plongeai dans ses prunelles ocres… Fermai les yeux lorsqu'il colla son front au mien…

-Je... Nous avons décidé qu'il est temps d'organiser ses funérailles.. Murmura-t-il... Je lui dois au moins ça.

Je compris de qui il parlait...

-Je n'avais aucun droit de la maintenir prisonnière dans ce cube stérilisé, sous prétexte que... Tout ce temps... Je te promets d'éviter de refaire les mêmes erreurs... Je t'en pris... Crois-moi.

Peut-être pouvais-je lui laisser sa chance… Qu'avais-je à perdre ?

_Rien sinon ton esprit. _Chuchota une voix résignée dans ma tête.

_[1]Surfeur : métier consistant à étudier les technologies extraterrestres afin d'améliorer celles existant déjà sur Terre._

_[2]Une année lumière (écrit aussi « al ») c'est distance parcourue par la lumière dans le vide pendant un an. Une al est environ égale à neuf milles quatre cent soixante et un milliards de km. (Quoi de mieux pour réviser ma physique ? _XD_)_

_[3]Chez les oxeniens, ils n'y avaient pas de parents à la naissance des nourrissons… Du moins, pas de parents vivants… Les bébés oxeniens naissent de la dépouille de leur aïeul… Les corps, à leurs morts, deviennent cendre (par un processus génétique extraterrestre que je ne peux vous expliquer, désolée ^^) et de ces cendres naissent ces petits… Connaissez-vous l'expression « le phénix renaît de ses cendres » ? Contrairement à l'expression, les oxeniens meurent et laissent une autre âme naître de leurs cendres… Ce qui fait qu'en fait, quand Fa'aok dit « ma sœur » en fait elle veut dire que Bid'ka est une amie très très proche ou qu'il ont passé leur enfance ensemble ou dans la même famille. Les bébés ne pouvant pas se débrouiller seuls, ce sont les adultes qui s'occupent d'eux…_

_[4] Chaise ferromak ou chaise ferromagnétique: chaise ayant la capacité par de « flotter » grâce aux propriétés magnétiques dont elle est dotée. Cependant ces propriétés sont extrêmement limités et la chaise ne peut sortir de son lieu de programmation (exemple : salle de séjour, bureau… etc.)._

_[5]Clé de consultation: petites choses (billes, dés, bagues, colliers, etc.) choisies par l'utilisateur en fonction de ses goûts, justes pour consulter soit des documents cartes ou toutes sortes de choses. Il s'affiche un petit écran sur lequel l'utilisateur sélection ce qu'il cherche._

_[6]Téléporteur instantané: sorte d'ascenseur réduisant l'utilisateur en des millions de petits particules l'emmenant à la vitesse de la lumière à destination avant de le reconstituer..._

_[7] Otack: ordinateur tactile à écran holographique (comme dans les pubs XD)_

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

**Enfin, faites-moi savoir ^^**

**Un petit clic sur le bouton vert et...**

**Allé, bisous.**

**Asukarah**

**Ps: que pensez-vous de cette mini-touche SciFi? XD**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je suis désolée pour ce retard inexcusable -_-**

**En tout cas merci pour ce qui lisent, qui laissent des reviews, qui me mettent dans leurs favoris x)**

**Je ne vous embêtes pas plus que ça ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2

_Hier est derrière_

_Demain est un mystère_

_(Maître Oogway dans Kung fu Panda)_

-Edward?

-Oui? répondit-il.

-Cela ne te dérange pas? Tu sais si tu n'en as pas envie, tu peux le dire, je comprendrai... Ajoutai-je embarrassée, j'avais l'impression que je l'obligeais à être mon modèle.

-Mais non, t'inquiète. Je tiens le coup. Ajouta-t-il, en riant.

J'imprimais son visage dans ma tête et la mémorisai. Pas très difficile étant donné que j'en connaissais toutes les coutures avant même de l'avoir rencontré. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux graver son image... Son expression joyeux.

-Josh n'aurait jamais accepté. Dis-je en souriant. Il déteste l'immobilité. Le sourire d'Edward disparu. Quoi? Demandai-je

-Rien. Tu as fini?

-Oui, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Dis-je en rangeant mes crayons et brouillons.

-Je peux voir?

Je me retournai et sursautai en le découvrant si près.

-Non! Chuchotais-je, en essayant de sourire, cachant mes croquis. Sa proximité me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas encore terminé... Ajoutai-je.

-Désolé. Murmura-t-il.

-Non... C'est moi. Je...

-Hé, Bella! On y va? Dit Alice en débarquant dans la salle.

_Sauvée. Merci Alice._

Elle était accompagnée du reste de la famille.

Ah, oui... J'ai oublié de vous dire que j'avais finalement sympathisé avec le reste de la famille Cullen. Il faut dire que j'étais là le jour de l'enterrement de... Celle que j'avais été autrefois.

Le jour avant l'enterrement, j'avais fait un rêve... C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'avait incité à y aller...

Flash back...

_Je m'étais encore retrouvé à coté de la rivière artificielle. White était là... Black aussi._

_Je m'attendais à ce que celle-ci essaye de m'étrangler mais elle ne fit rien. Elle se contenta de garder la main de White dans la sienne. Le soleil se couchait et elles le fixaient._

_Craintive, je m'approchai d'elle. C'était la première fois que l'endroit était si calme... Trop calme. Même le vent semblait se retenir._

_-C'est donc ainsi que tout va finir... Chuchota Black en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de White._

_-Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous reposer. Ajouta celle-ci._

_Je n'avais jamais vu Black aussi vulnérable... J'eus envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Soudain, elle se retrouva devant moi. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Elle resta plantée un moment là à m'observer. Pour la première fois, je n'y vis aucune hostilité._

_-Inconsciente. Dit-elle en m'étreignant. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques..._

_-Je le sais. Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre..._

_Elle se dégagea et me donna une tape amicale sur la joue._

_« Aurais-je raté une épisode? » me demandai-je. Cela la fit sourire._

_-Dommage qu'on doive se quitter si tôt. Je m'amusais bien avec toi! Ria-t-elle._

_« Tu étais bien la seule. » Pensai-je malgré moi._

_-Fais attention à toi, Bella. Je ne serai plus là pour veiller sur toi. Dit-elle en s'éloignant. Je t'ai mené la vie dure, mais si je l'ai fait c'était pour te préserver... Je vois que j'ai échoué... Tu as la tête dure._

_-Je te rappelle que c'est Isabella Swan que tu as en face de toi. Ria la dame à la robe blanche._

_-C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit. Murmurèrent-elles d'une même voix, sérieuses._

_-Comment ça?_

_-Nous allons partir là où nous aurions dû aller, il y a deux cent ans... Dit Black._

_-Il était temps. Ajouta White en prenant ma main et celle de Black, tout en me fixant intensément._

_-Je t'ai libéré de mon emprise. Tu peux même l'embrasser si ça te chante... Mais évite de trop... T'attacher à lui... Les êtres de son espèces disparaissent si facilement..._

_-Un service, s'il te plaît, Bella..._

_-Oui?_

_-Va à l'enterrement... S'il te plaît..._

_Je restais sans voix... Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller._

_-Je..._

_-Fais le pour nous..._

_-Mais je..._

...Fin du flash back.

Je m'étais réveillée sans avoir répondu... Et finalement, j'y étais allée... Je ne savais pas trop ou ils allaient les enterrer... Les enterrer car pour moi la Bella d'avant, celle que je connaissais, était deux êtres distinctes, la radicale et la calme. Black... Et White.

J'avais pleuré... Beaucoup pleuré... Je ne pensais pas que cela me rendrait aussi triste... En fait, avec le temps, j'avais fini par m'habituer à ne plus être seule dans mon corps, ou dois-je dire, dans ma tête... Et les voir disparaître de ma vie me chagrinait... J'avais compris que c'était ce qu'elles voulaient... Reposer en paix. Je n'avais aucun droit de le leur interdire...

Pov Fa'aok

-Prend soin de notre Soeur, jeune Terrien. Murmura Bid'ka et son compagnon, Sa'dsk.

-Ne gâchez pas votre salive. C'est moi qui vais devoir le surveiller. Vous savez les progénitures d'humains ont tout le temps besoin qu'on les rappelle à l'ordre. Dis-je en souriant. C'est à moi de prendre soin de lui.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, _Bébé_. Ria Josh. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Tiens donc. Et pourquoi ?

-De un, parce que je suis bien plus grand que toi.

-Tu aurais pu trouver mieux... On peut tout aussi bien parler de la force si tu veux. Dis-je sachant pertinemment que j'étais de loin, de très loin plus puissante que lui.

Pfff! Même armé, un tas de muscle, terrien tout du moins, ne saurait me résister.

-De deux, tu es une fille. Ajouta-t-il en ignorant ma précédente remarque.

-Macho. Va rendre visite aux hommes de Cro Magnon[1].

-Non! Du tout pas! Je veux dire qu'il est plus... romantique que ce soit l'homme qui s'occupe de sa dulcinée.

Je fus touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Je baissai les yeux et proposai.

-Je crois pour ma part que dans un couple, chacun s'occupe de l'autre.

-T'es trop mignonne ! Dit-il en m'étreignant.

-Hé, bien faites un bon voyage.

-Merci! fit Josh, enthousiaste.

-Au revoir, ma Soeur. Au revoir, mon Frère.

-Au revoir, Fa'aok.

Je montai sur le fastporteur [2] lorsque nous fumes dans le vaisseau spatial, je m'activais pour les préparatifs. Nous voila parti pour trois jours de vol.

-Terre! Nous voila! Lança Josh, le bras tendu vers les étoiles.

Je me dispensais de tout commentaire.

oOo

-Adieu, mon ami[3]. S'exclama Aro, tenant fermement les mains de Fernando, un ami de longue date qu'il rencontra en Espagne qui finalement, a immigré au cours des années quatre vingt au Brésil.

-J'espère te revoir très bientôt, Aro.

Alors qu'ils voguaient en plein Caraïbes, Aro, s'ennuya de la "lenteur" du bateau de croisière.

-Alec.

-Oui, maître?

-Fais quelque chose! Ce navire va aussi lentement que ceux d'il y a cent ans...

-Euh, sa fonction est de visiter... Peut importe le temps que cela peut mettre...

-Mais!

-On vous avait proposé un bateau de course, vous avez préféré celui là! Riposta Demetri.

-Mais c'était le plus joli! Se plaignit-il. Bon, une bonne baignade ne nous fera pas de mal. Dit-il en se frottant les mains.

Le plus corpulent des accompagnateurs du Seigneur Strige[4] émit un gros soupir, feignant la frustration. Il s'ennuyait sur ce navire peuplé de personne qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher. Il fit un gros sourire et demanda:

-Où va-t-on cette fois.

-Hum... J'ai un ami... Carlisle... Tu t'en souviens? Carlisle Cullen...

-Le végétarien?

-Oui. J'ai ouï dire qu'ils avaient aménagé, sa famille et lui, à Forks. Cela fait presque trois cents ans que je ne l'ai pas revu... Je suppose que lui rendre une visite sera une bonne opportunité de rafraîchir nos liens. Mais tout d'abord, allons voir ce bon vieux Nigel.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda Alec.

-Un ami formidable.

-Pour toi Aro, tous les amis sont formidables. Ronchonna Demetri.

-Un ami de longue date. Ajouta-t-il.

-La majeur partie de tes amis le sont. Remarqua Alec, en souriant.

°O°

_Que va-t-il se passé?_

_Qu'adviendra-t-il de Bella?_

_[1]J'ai appris récemment que les hommes de cro magnon n'étaient pas machos... Mais, comme j'avais l'habitude de le penser... J'ai gardé ce petit préjugé -_-" par contre si vous avez une autre description de macho, je prend ^^_

_[2]Version évoluée du Téléporteur (Rappel: Téléporteur instantané c'est sorte d'ascenseur réduisant l'utilisateur en des millions de petits particules l'emmenant à la vitesse de la lumière à destination avant de le reconstituer)_

_[3]Cette phrase je l'ai entendu dans "2012", elle m'a vraiment ému... Je l'ai écrit sans m'en rendre compte_ x)

_[4]Vive le dictionnaire ! Ps (pour ce qui aurait la flemme d'ouvrir le dico ^^): Strige est un synonyme de vampire_ x)

**Eh bien, voilà! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s -_-' **

**Je trouve ce chapitre un peu court...**

**Bah, je me rachèterai pour le prochain, promis !**

**Bref... Reviews? Ô,Ô**

**Asukarah x)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Piufff! Je viens de finir ce chapitre (trop contente!)**

**Cela fait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire ce chapitre! Même si il n'est pas exactement comme je l'imaginais au départ, il contient tout ce que je voulais mettre :)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continue à suivre cette version!**

**Maintenant. A VOUS !**

Chapitre 3

-Bella… Me réprimanda Elisabeth, ma patronne.

Je venais de casser ma troisième assiette en une heure… Pourtant, je faisais des efforts !

-Désolée, Betty…

Betty, c'était comme ça que tout le monde l'appelait. Elle était l'une des anciennes amies de ma mère. C'était d'ailleurs, certainement, pour ça qu'elle ne m'avait toujours pas mise à la porte… Elle soupira.

-Si seulement être désolé réparait tout ! Dit-elle dans un sourire. Tu es vraiment maladroite. A la hauteur de la rumeur. Renée n'avait pas exagéré.

Je rougis.

-T'inquiètes chérie, les tasses sont recyclables. Seulement une petite visite dans le recycleur et le tour est joué... Mais s'il te plait, évite d'attaquer mes clients !

-Oh, pas de soucis. Ils s'écartent à mon approche !

Nous rimes toutes les deux. Elle de bon cœur et moi, d'embarras.

-Merci pour le tableau. Il est vraiment magnifique… Dit-elle en fixant quelque chose derrière moi.

Je me retournais et mes yeux tombèrent sur une toile. Celle que j'avais faite pour le restaurant de Betty. Elle me l'avait demandé le jour où elle m'avait embauché. Elle en avait marre de ces œuvres issues de la technologie. Elle disait que l'homme est de nos jours trop dépendant des outils High-tech. Elle voulait « de l'humain » comme elle se plaisait à le dire. Quelque chose qui, pour une fois, ne serait pas l'œuvre d'un robot ou d'une machine. Elle en avait marre de toute cette, soit disant, « perfection ». Elle souhaitait que les hommes se souviennent parfois qu'ils n'étaient qu'hommes ! Qu'ils se souviennent de leur valeur et qu'ils arrêtent de s'enfermer dans leurs illusions.

_« Il ne suffirait que d'une simple erreur pour que tout ça disparaisse ! » _Avait-elle dit.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'avais pu refuser d'accepter. Je savais peindre très vite. L'habitude.

Lors de notre entretien, j'avais eu le temps de cerner sa personnalité.

C'était une femme ouverte et joviale. Elle avait accepté ses quarante ans, ses quelques rides et cheveux blancs, sans jamais tenter de cacher quoique ce fut se contentant de les accorder à son personnage (ce devait être ce qui faisait tout son charme !).

J'avais donc peint une toile à son image, du moins de ce que j'avais ressenti près d'elle. J'avais essayé de faire ce tableau une partie d'elle… Je voulais que tous deux « se ressemblent ». Je n'avais fait ni visage ni aucune autre partie de son corps qui pourrait la trahir. J'avais juste tenter d'y insuffler son essence en la liant à la mienne, car après tout était ce que moi j'avais vu... Tout ce que j'avais ressentis. J'avais mis beaucoup de nuances douces, des blancs par endroit, des noirs par d'autre. En fait, beaucoup de couleurs même si le jaune était majoritaire. Cette couleurs lui allait mieux à mes yeux. Je pense que même si ce n'était pas moi qui l'avaient peint (peut-être penserez-vous que je le dis par orgueil, alors non. Je suis sincère), j'aurais reconnu Elisabeth NYDAM. Encore aurait-il fallu que je la connusse.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça mais à chaque fois que je le regarde, j'ai l'impression de me voir moi-même. Apprécia-t-elle. Tu es un vrai génie, Bella.

-Mais non, voyons. Dis-je embarrassé. Tu es pratiquement la seule à le voir. Lui fis-je remarqué. Pratiquement personne ne posait son œil dessus, loin de m'en déplaire ! J'avais mis un petit « I. M. S. » en guise de signature. Les gens oubliaient souvent que mon vrai prénom était Isabella, et que j'ai un deuxième prénom (Mary). Je m'en servais parfois pour me camoufler.

-Mais non, chérie. Regarde un peu le bel Adonis qui est entrain d'admirer ton art.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. C'est qu'elle passait quatre-vingt dix pour cent de son temps à dire des blagues. Ok. J'exagère.

-Mais franchement, il y a un Apollon aux cheveux noirs qui le dévore des yeux. Dit-elle en tendant la tête pour mieux regarder, elle avait l'air sincère.

Je me retournais. Un dieu grec, effectivement, semblait donner de l'importance à mon œuvre. A moins que ce ne fut à l'affiche qui se trouvait au dessus.

-Pfff. Il est entrain de lire l'affiche. Dis-je, incertaine et légèrement déçue.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est ton tableau qu'il fixe avec cet air attentionné.

-Tu délires.

-Il a certainement capté la douceur de tes doigts. Tu dois être surnaturelle pour réussir de telle peinture Bella ! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Dit-elle, absorbée, en me fixant (je la regardais du coin de l'œil avant de me retourner vers le Dieu vivant).

Au moment ou j'ouvrais la bouche, Apollon se tourna vers moi, je me détournais illico, j'avais cependant eu le temps de remarqué la couleur étrange de ses prunelles… Ce devait être la lumière… Ou des lentilles de contacts…

-Je… Je vais continuer mon service.

-Souviens-toi, ma belle. Epargne mes clients.

-Je vais essayer. Répondis-je, faussement préoccupée, ce qui lui arracha un éclat de rire.

Combien j'adorais Betty ! Elle me faisait penser à maman.

Pov Alec

Depuis la Révolution Informatique, qui date de 2110, il était difficile de se fondre dans la masse… Pour les humains, s'entend. Malgré toutes les évolutions, nous arrivions, avec une facilité déconcertante, à les amadouer.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Dit mon frère, d'un ton ennuyé. Je vais chasser un peu.

-Moi, aussi tien. Chantonna notre père à tous. Tu devrais suivre l'exemple Alec. Lors de notre séjour nous allons devoir nous abstenir de toucher à un seul cheveux de ces bonnes gens de Forks.

-Un peu comme à Volterra. Constatai-je.

-Oui ! Allez, les enfants, on se retrouve ici dans deux heures au plus tard !

-Pourquoi tu veux qu'on mette les pieds là-dedans ? Demandai-je en fixant, inquiet, le restaurant qui se dressait devant nous.

-En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre une seule bouchée de quoi que ce soit ! S'exclama Demetri, dégoutté.

-Mais non, je voulais juste voir comment sont les restaurants par ici. Il paraît qu'ils sont excellents!

-Tous les restaurants sont les mêmes ! Se plaignit mon partenaire.

-Rien qu'à sentir les odeurs, j'ai envie de vomir ! Renchéris-je.

On ne savait jamais vraiment ce qui se passait dans la tête de Aro. Il valait mieux éviter les situations dangereuses. Dangereuses dans le sens où ni Demetri ni moi n'avions envie d'avoir le rôle de cobaye et de devoir goutter à un de ces… Ces « nourritures » d'humains.

-Allez, ne faites pas vos trouillards ! Personne ne va vous manger !

Nous soupirâmes.

-Ce que Aro veut…

-… Aro l'aura.

Nous débouchâmes dans un couloir étroit. Le vert était la couleur dominante. A croire qu'il n'y avait pas assez de vert avec tous ses arbres artificiels dans la rue…

Humains et androïdes s'activaient et s'occupaient des clients.

-Veuillez me suivre je vous prie. Nous dit un de ces êtres de métal, un sourire aimable plaqué à la face.

Elle nous désigna une table, nous donna, à chacun, un catalogue. J'évitais de l'ouvrir. Elle s'éloigna en nous disant :

-Lorsque vous aurons choisi, appuyer sur le bouton au centre de votre table. Un serveur vous sera envoyé. Passez une bonne soirée.

-Merci ! Dit Aro, enthousiaste.

A être enthousiaste, il était bien le seul !

Soudain mon regard fut attiré par une forme qui dénotait, à l'opposé de la salle. Je me levai et m'en approchai. Lorsque je fus enfin à destination, je pus observer ce…

Il se dégageait de ce morceau de papier quelque chose qui m'attirait… Une sorte de pureté s'échappait dans chacune de ses contours. Il n'y avait rien de réellement précis. Toutes les courbes qui faisaient la peinture semblaient confuses, incertaines, mais semblaient toutes converger vers une vision bien précise. Une effusion de joie et de gaieté… Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas été touché par les tableaux. Je me retrouvais piégé dans le charme de cette toile, incapable de m'en défaire. Mon cerveau semblait s'être isolé. La réalité se tenait qu'à cette forme indistinct. Je remarquais un très petit _« IMS »_… Un signature de l'auteur ? A moins que ce ne fut une part de la représentation (j'en doutais). Durant mon examen, un conversation, attira un peu (une part minime) de mon attention.

-Regarde un peu le bel Adonis qui est entrain d'admirer ton art. Chuchota une femme. Mais franchement, il y a un Apollon aux cheveux noirs qui le dévore des yeux. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Pfff. Il est entrain de lire l'affiche. Répondit une autre, déçue apparemment.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est ton tableau qu'il fixe avec cet air attentionné..

-Tu délires.

-Il a certainement capté la douceur de tes doigts. Tu dois être surnaturelle pour réussir de telle peinture Bella ! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Continua la première, absorbée.

Je voulais savoir qui était cette femme qui avait fait ce merveilleux travail. Je sentais son effluve s'échapper de la toile mais cela ne me suffisait pas… Je voulais voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Etait-il idiot de s'éprendre de quelqu'un juste en regardant ce qu'il avait confectionner de ses mains ? Je n'avais pas réfléchi longtemps et me tournai vers elle.

Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur incroyable. Si brillant et si sombre. Profond. J'aurais voulu les observer un peu plus longtemps mais elle se déroba en prenant une teinte rougeâtre. Comme si elle était gênée de s'être fait prendre. Elle eut un rire nerveux en répondant :

-Je… Je vais continuer mon service.

-Souviens-toi, ma belle. Epargne mes clients.

-Je vais essayer. Répondit-elle sarcastique, tentant de cacher son sourire moqueur.

Elle se dirigea vers un salle, je l'aurais suivi s'il n'y avait pas écrit, « Interdit au public ». Par effet de cause. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle ait une mauvaise idée de moi.

Je savais être patient. J'attendrai qu'elle finisse. Il fallait que je lui parle. Retranscription: il me fallait lui parler.

Je retournai vers notre table. Demetri me regardait suspicieux tandis que Aro me fixait bizarrement puis, comme je ne disais rien, il prit ma main dans la sienne. Je m'en moquais, je n'avais rien à cacher. Il eut un sourire heureux. Il se tourna vers le tableau.

-Il est magnifique. Agréa-t-il.

Alors retentit un très léger :

_Siuuut !_

Suivit d'un étouffé :

-Aaahh !

Une voix, bien que tirant vers les aigus, que je reconnus tout de suite.

-Bella, fais attention ! Ria un homme.

-Désolée !

Je me retournai et aperçus un homme aux cheveux peinturés en blancs qui, souriant de toutes ses dents, lui tendait la main (car elle était vraiment tombée !). Elle sembla hésité puis accepta son aide.

-Merci. Soupira-t-elle.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de te servir. Chuchota-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

Elle blanchit un peu… Il m'a semblé… Ne devrait-t-elle pas rougir, au contraire ?

Elle eut un sourire crispé et s'en alla, après un deuxième « merci ».

Le gars s'affaissa contre le mur, un air désespéré à la face, la fixant s'éloigner d'un pas incertain. Un autre mec, à la peau sombre, s'approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Une nouvelle conquête ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oh que non. Cette fois c'est loin d'en être une. Répondit-il piteux.

-Mike. Tu sais pourtant que…

-Je n'ai aucune chance, je sais…

-Elle passe son temps à fuir les mecs !

-N'enfonce pas le couteau, Tyler.

-Edward est le seul à avoir réussi à lui faire accepter sa présence… Et je peux t'assurer qu'avec lui qui lui tourne autour, ça va être difficile de l'attirer. Ajouta le black, compatissant.

L'autre soupira tandis que son ami lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Hé mec, ce n'est pas la seule sur terre !

L'homme aux cheveux blanc leva les yeux au ciel avant de, après un dernier regard vers Bella (car c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelait), vaquer à ses occupations.

Je me levais et me dirigeai vers elle. Quelle chance, elle trébucha, je n'allais pas devoir m'expliquer.

-Désolée ! S'exclama-t-elle, automatiquement.

-Ce n'est rien. Répondis-je, en lui souriant.

J'entendis son cœur s'arrêter, je commençais à m'inquiéter lorsqu'il reprit sa course dans un bruit sourd.

-Mademoiselle?

-Euh… Elle semblait avoir oublié ce qu'elle faisait.

Je lui tendis le plateau vide qu'elle avait perdu en trébuchant.

-Ah ! Merci.

Elle était sur le point de partir mais je lui demandai de m'aider à choisir un menu :

-Le choix est trop difficile. Argumentai-je.

Elle réfléchit un peu, en plantant ses yeux dans les miens, avant de se détourner en frissonnant.

_Mes yeux. Merde !_

Elle accepta cependant.

Je l'attirai à ma table et m'assied. Elle dit bonjour aux membres de ma famille, se présenta et plongea dans le catalogue que j'avais ouvert.

Elle me demanda ce qui me posait problème.

-Le désert. Répondis-je.

Elle se pencha un peu et regarda. Son effluve, léger et agréable, s'étendit tout autour de moi. Je me demandais presque ce que serait son goût si je décidais de la gouter.

-Que préférez-vous comme ingrédient ?

-Le chocolat. Répondis-je en me souvenant de la couleur de ses yeux.

-Bien… Aimez-vous les noisettes ?

-Bien sur.

-Hum… que dites vous de celui-là ? Demanda-t-elle, timidement, presque sans réfléchir.

-Pourquoi lui en particulier ? Demandai-je curieux…

Son choix avait été automatique.

-Euh… C'est mon préféré…

Elle cacha son derrière un rideau de cheveux. Je les aurais écarté si je n'avais pas eu peur de sa réaction.

-Vise-moi un peu ça! Swan entrain de draguer! Entendis-je, une sorte de venin dans chaque mots.

Bella se tendit légèrement et j'entendis ses dents grincer. Je ne tardais pas à sentir la chaleur de son corps diffuser. Etait-elle énervée ?

-Pff ! Regarde un peu comment elle s'est rapprocha du mec aux cheveux noirs ! Dit une autre.

Ah… Etait-ce de nous qu'on parlait ?

-Et elle se tague « la timide »! Mon oeil!

-N'empêche, il est trop beau ! Dit, pleine d'amertume, la deuxième.

-Oui, mais régarde un peu le mec juste en face, le brun…

-Lequel ? Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué...

-Le costaud. Coupa la fille. Ah, la honte ! Il m'a regardé ! Dit-elle, la voix étranglée. Tu crois qu'il m'a entendu ?

Bella pouffa en levant les yeux au ciel, d'une manière qui disait : « Evidement, moi aussi ! »

-Bon, avez-vous choisi ? Demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle finit par me regarder puis le catalogue. Elle eut une moue soucieuse, puis elle nous montra de petits stylos, appelé plus couramment stym (*), pour valider nos choix.

Au moment ou elle partait je ne pus m'empêcher de la retenir. Je sentis sous mes doigts gelés, la chaleur de sa peau. Je me rendais compte d'à quel point elle était fragile. Elle ne tressaillit même pas, se tournant vers moi, curieuse.

-Au revoir, Bella. Eus-je seulement la force de dire.

-Euh… Au revoir…

Je ne m'étais même pas présenté, quel rustre je fais!

-Alec.

-Alec. Répéta-t-elle.

Je souris en la regardant s'éloigner.

-Tu es mordu, mon gars. Ricana mon frère, un air fier à la frimousse.

Il fallait dire qu'il était de ceux qui aimait se lier aux humains (humaines dans son cas) même si elles ne vivaient jamais très longtemps... Pas avec lui en tout cas. Il n'a jamais regretté aucune. Question morale, je m'en moquais de ce qu'il faisait, tant qu'il me gardait à l'écart de ses aventures, je me portais bien.

-Peut-être. Répondis-je.

-J'imagine la tête de Jane ! Continua-t-il. Une humaine ! Génial ! Il avait sa façon à lui d'envisager les évènements, donc croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que dans cette phrase, il n'y avait pas même une once d'ironie.

C'est à ce moment qu'une odeur familière et étrangère emplie l'espace… Une odeur sucrée…

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers sa provenance.

Un vampire…

-Bella. Dit-il.

Je me refermai. Il avait la main sur la sienne en regardant dans notre direction. Comment osait-il poser ses mains sur _elle _? Il finit par se tourner vers moi, la mâchoire crispée, avant de l'attira vers lui et se tourna vers la patronne des lieux.

-Betty. Puis-je te piquer Bella pour ce soir ? Cela ne te dérange pas, j'espère…

-Bien sur que non, Edward.

-Merci !

-Passez une bonne soirée !

Dès qu'ils sortir de mon champ de vision. Je les suivis… Demetri et Aro à mes talons.

Il ne s'arrêta pas et l'enfonça dans une voiture malgré les protestations de celle-ci.

Il ferma la porte avant de nous faire face.

-Edward ! Ouvre-moi cette porte ! S'exclama-t-elle en tentant s'égosillant à la poignet du véhicule. Pourquoi dois-je rentrer maintenant ? Finit-elle par s'énerver.

Puis elle remarqua notre présence et leva les sourcils, étonnée.

-Bonjour messieurs. Dit-il en me fusillant du regard.

-Puis-je vous demander ce que vous compter faire d'elle ? Sifflai-je.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. Mais si vous tenez à le savoir, je vais l'emmener chez elle. Histoire de l'éloigner de quelques potentiels dangers. Continua-t-il, sec.

-Je n'ai aucune intention de lui faire du mal.

Il souleva un sourcils.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne…

Aro prit sa main au moment où il se tournait.

-Ainsi tu es le fils de Carlisle ! Je m'en doutais ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se tourner vers la brunette qui nous observais incertaine. Quel heureux hasard, Bella ! Il semble que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer ! Ajouta-t-il joyeux.

Le vampire aux yeux jaunes se contracta pendant que notre père _l_'observait.

-Non… J'ai l'intention de lui laisser le choix. Dit-il en fixant Aro.

Que ce passait-il ?

-Quel don extraordinaire, tu as Edward ! Je t'envie.

-Votre pouvoir est bien plus grand que le mien. Répondit-il sombre.

-Eh bien, nous avions l'intention de vous rendre une petite visite, à ta famille et toi. En particulier à ce cher Carlisle. Cela fait quelques temps que je ne l'ai pas vu !

-Bien sur.

-Il semble que votre vie est loin d'être ennuyeuse, petit Edward. Je vous reverrai bientôt.

-C'est cela.

Il ne faisait aucun effort pour être agréable, l'impertinent.

-Et s'agissant de Bella ? Demandai-je à Aro.

-Pour vous, ce sera Mademoiselle Swan. Riposta l'insolent.

-Et Bella. Répétai-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est en sécurité avec Edward.

-Mouais. M'efforçai-je de répondre.

J'écoutais le bruit de la voiture alors qu'elle s'éloignait… Et je voyais, presque, les trace laissées par l'odeur de cette mystérieuse peintre. Si humaine et pourtant si belle. Si divine.

-Elle sait. Dit Aro en fixant la même chose que moi.

-Pardon?

-Elle connaît notre existence. Dit-il.

-Parfait. Dis-je simplement.

Voilà qui me facilitait les choses. S'il était incapable de la transformer, je me chargerai personnellement de la convertir.

Pov Bella

J'observais Edward, crispé dans son siège. Je me demandais ce qui lui causait tant de nervosité. Je le lui aurais demander s'il ne m'avait pas fait si peur à cet instant. Je fixai, nerveuse, la route qui s'étendait devant moi. Une scène surgit dans les tréfonds de ma conscience, sournoise :

J'étais vêtue de vêtements d'une autre époque, de même qu'Edward. Je n'entendais rien. La scène semblait se passer au ralentit. Edward, me toisait tandis que je le regardais, incertaine. Au moment où je me dirigeai vers lui. Il me pris dans ses bras, juste avant disparaître. Et le monde, mon monde, s'écroula dans un bruit sinistre.

Je mis une petite distance entre lui et moi, ce qu'il remarqua, évidemment.

-Excuse-moi. Chuchota-t-il.

Je fis semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et me tournais vers la fenêtre, tentant vainement de retenir les larmes promises.

-Bella… Commença-t-il avant de se taire soudainement. Tu pleures ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je mis touchai mes mon visage. Les traîtresses, elles m'avaient trahi !

-Non. Ripostai-je, d'une voix tremblante.

Je m'affaissai contre la portière, regrettant de ne plus avoir Black pour me punir. Il stoppa la voiture et se tourna vers moi. Je me serrai encore plus contre la portière, pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas de contact physique dont j'avais le plus besoin à ce moment. Il soupira.

Il se passa un moment de silence. Au début, lourd, puis qui s'allégea avec les minutes… Je me détendis légèrement, ma crise passée. Edward en profita pour me rapprocher de lui.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Mentis-je.

-Vraiment ? Continua-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être emporté par la volupté de son merveilleux ténor. Cependant, il était hors de question que je lui dise.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance. M'entêtai-je.

-Même ta première chaussette à de la valeur à mes yeux.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Mauvaise idée ! Ses prunelles d'ambre m'agrippèrent.

-Bella.

Je tentais de tout pour lui échapper, mais je n'eus pas la force de réussir. Même lorsque les larmes emplirent mes yeux. Et de toute façon, si j'avais eu l'intention de partir, il ne m'en donna pas l'occasion, emprisonnant mon visage entre ses mains.

-S'il te plait. Ouvre-moi ton cœur…

-Je… J'ai peur de te perdre… Avouai-je.

Alors il fit une chose que je ne m'attendais pas. Je sentis seulement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Maintenant que je m'en rendais compte, à chaque fois que nos lèvres se sont rencontrés c'est au moment où tous deux étions… Oppressés…

Je me serai esquivée… Comme je le faisais d'habitude… Mais mon désespoir était plus grand que ma détermination. Celle que j'avais de mettre de la distance entre nous deux. Je ne réfléchissais guère beaucoup. Je sentis les mains d'Edward glisser vers ma ceinture de sécurité, la défaire et m'attirer vers lui. Je m'accrochai à son cou comme à la vie. Sa douce odeur s'infiltra jusqu'au plus profond de ma personne. Il me posa sur ses jambes et m'enferma dans ses bras.

Finalement, il dut libéré ma bouche sous peine de m'asphyxier. Pendant que je reprenais mon souffle, il plongea son visage dans mes cheveux. J'avais l'impression d'être un bébé… Enfin, j'étais insouciante, ma sécurité, à cet instant, me semblait plus que garantie.

-Pardonne-moi, ma Bella. Chuchota-t-il.

Je voulus m'écarter.

-Non, s'il te plaît… Reste-là…

J'obéis. Je n'avais pas, non plus, envie de m'éloigner de lui.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, alors.

-Je te mets en danger, une fois de plus…

-De quoi parles-tu ? Questionnais-je, pas sûre.

-As-tu remarqué les trois…

-Euh… Ces gens qui te ressemblent ?

-Ce sont des vampires…

-Oh…

-J'aurais dû faire attention…

-Il y a parfois où je me dis que tu es un vrai abrutit ! Ris-je.

Il m'écarta et me regarda choqué, je lui servis un sourire malheureux.

-Pourtant tu sais de quoi je suis faite, Edward. A ce train-train, je vais finir par penser que tu es la cause de mon adresse légendaire.

-Ah non, désolé. En ce qui tes réflexes je n'y suis pour rien, je t'ai trouvé comme ça ! Sourit-il en m'attirant, de nouveau, contre lui.

Nous restâmes ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer… Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me dise qu'on était déjà arrivé. Je m'étais endormie dans ses bras, et il m'avait gardé là.

Pov Fa'aok

J'observais Josh alors qu'il faisait une ultime tentative de mettre de l'ordre sur son poste de travail. Cela aurait été plus propre de ne rien toucher du tout.

-Josh. Tu fais trop de bruit. Me plaignis-je pour la forme.

Comportement typiquement humain. Ils râlent tout le temps, les humains.

-Viens m'aider plutôt! Se défendit-il.

-Je vois que tu as le sens de la repartie. Mais non, sans façon. Je n'ai aucune envie de mettre les doigts dans ce tas d'objets aux substances non identifiés.

-S'il te plaît... Chérie... Dit-il en clignant des yeux. Je me replongeai dans mon livre en lui offrant une mine indifférente.

Il savait cependant que cette indifférence affichée contenait plus qu'elle ne laissait paraître.

Je ne saurais sans doute jamais, mais une force cachée m'obligeait de céder au moindre de ses caprices et à toujours vouloir le protéger... Je ne tardais pas à aller l'aider.

-Encore deux jours et je pourrai enfin te présenter ma meilleure amie! Dit-il d'un ton léger en me serrant contre lui.

Je me blottis contre son torse. Je n'aimais pas lorsqu'il me parlait de cette humaine. Bella... Je n'arrivais pas à l'envisager comme d'une... Pour moi elle était ma concurrente numéro un, étant donné qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle quelques temps auparavant... Il ne me l'avait pas caché... Il ne m'avait pas non plus caché qu'il l'aimait encore... Ou en tout cas, qu'une force cachée le menait à vouloir constamment la protéger. (Comme c'était curieux, ça me rappelait quelque chose).

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Oka.

_Ma Oka_, c'est le petit surnom qu'il m'avait donné... Il trouvait que c'était mignon... J'aimais bien aussi... Surtout parce que c'était lui qui me l'avait donné.

-C'est toi que je préfère. Continua-t-il en posant un doux baiser sur ma joue.

Je serrai, inconsciemment, son bras entre mes doigts. Il sursauta sous l'effet de la douleur et serra les dents.

-Pardon. M'exclamai-je.

-Ce n'est rien, mon amour. Répondit-il en souriant.

-Ne fait pas le brave. Montre-moi au moins que tu as eu mal. Ripostai-je honteuse en tâtant son bras à la recherche de blessures graves.

-Aïe. Se plaignit-il.

-Où ça?

-Ici. Dit-il en prenant ma main et la collant à son coeur. J'aurais besoin d'un câlin.

-Comme si tu avais à le demander pour en avoir. Dis-je en souriant.

Il allait bien. C'était suffisant pour me rassurer.

*Stym : Stylo propre aux outils informatiques. Il permet, dans ce cas, de cocher les plats choisis et le transfère (après validations des choix) vers les cuisines du restaurant, de même que le numéro de table.

**En cherchant sur internet, j'ai vu que le nom de voiture que j'avais inventé était une marque de voiture qui existait (le choc!) Donc je lui ai changé de nom

**Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimez ^^**

**En tout cas, je vais un relire les deux précédents chapitres et les modifier si besoin, corriger (éventuellement) les fautes d'orthographes (-_-')**

**Alors, vos impressions et autres?**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt**

**Asukarah.**


End file.
